Aswain
Description One of the most influential kingdoms of Odianica, Aswain is the Kingdom of Sorcery and houses the best human mages. Aswain as a culture seeks knowledge, enlightenment, colonization. They have several colonies in Ewari where they import most of their slaves. Aswain collects a variety of slaves from around the world whether they be elf, dwarf, human, and even halfling. Aswain prides itself on their powerful human wizards and their fine arts. However their art fails in comparison to the elves north in Arvelune. Their main export is books and art. Also they have been at constant conflict with Tavalone. They struggle with Tavalone because Tavalone has a superior army and elite soldiers who know how to fight against mages. However Aswain still remains one of the most powerful nations to this day. They have tyrannical ideals and politics. Geography Aswain's geography is simple, mostly plains and forests. However, there are many magical site scattered throughout Aswain and typically wizards will be at these sites, mining the magical gems and energy. History Aswain became its own nation after the fall of Xarsuhr during the Twilight Wars. House Charmont was the family who was given Aswain by Arotius Mordred and is still the royal family in power. When Aswain was established, house Charmont gathered the best mages and gave them nobility power. This is why every noble house in Aswain are filled with wizards. Throughout the years, Aswain has become one of the morally corrupt nations of Odianica and one of the most influential. However, their rival nation, Tavalone, are always at war with Aswain. Their borders are heaily guarded, always waiting for each other to attack. Aswain was the nation that discovered and claimed the Free Islands. Afterwards, Aswain set out to build any colonies in Ewari. In recent years, Awain has has successfully infiltrated Arvelune and for a short time had complete influence on the high elves. However, the new elvish king Taleisin Marlevaur was able to drive out all Aswainian influence from Arvelune. Also, the Free Islands have won their independence from Arvelune when Aldrich Jaymes and the Pirate Lords defeated the Aswainian Navy. Even with the losses of the Free Islands and Arvelune, Aswain today is one of the most influential nations. Wolford The capital of Aswain is settled at the end of a river that connects to the ocean. The peasants live outside the city on farm fields while those inside the city are either merchants, shopkeepers or educated individuals. Wolford has some of the finest arts academy, guilds, public schools and the finest human wizard schools. They use darker elements into their magic and accept as normal. The agriculture is similar to Tavalone in their masonry but have a pale white color to their buildings. The Wolford College of the Arcane is near the castle in the richer district. The school is fine and luxurious, clearly showing how much they value their wizards. The castle always well guarded with warding sigils and elite soldiers. The new queen ascended the throne without marrying. She takes a personal interest in studying the arcane and has fine teachers, who taught her the ways of the arcane. Beautiful as she is tyrannical, she is greedy, cruel to the lower class and obsessed with expanding borders and new colonies. Beware her wrath, she is not known for her forgiveness. However she will not sully her name by using barbaric tactics, she prefers diplomacy and colonization over violence. Queen Vivian Charmont Her house sigil is the basilisk Wolford College of the Arcane Outside of Wolford rests a large building that houses the wizards of Aswain. It is the wizard school of Aswain. Like many other wizard schools, only intelligent members of Aswain's nobility may enter the college. Wizards are well respected in everywhere of Aswain. Known Cities and Towns Blackburn Little is known about Blackburn other than that it is the hometown and birth place of Dexter Richardson. It is a small village only known for sending Dexter Richardson, the prodigy of Blackburn. Library of Kalith The Library of Kalith is world's largest library and the official home to Aswain's finest mages. Many books on magic, astrology, history, literature, science and even the forbidden arts are stored in this library. However, the only way to enter the library is to have permission from either the Archmage or the Queen. Forlorn Tomb The Forlorn Tomb is a famous prison in Aswain that houses Odianica's worst criminals. It is called the Forlorn Tomb because once someone enters, all hope is lost and the prison becomes their tomb. No one has ever breached the prison. Notable Characters from Aswain * Dexter Richardson * Milo Dean * Norman Roques * Jordan Roques * Julian Stafford * Rachel Stafford